Pikmin 5
Pikmin 5 Pikmin 5 is a game in the '''Pikmin Series. '''It includes lots of new content and features Plot -Olimar and Louie are on hocotate, having dinner with Olimar's family, when suddenly olimar gets a call from The President. He assigns him and Louie on a new mission to help a poor planet called De'joie. They are running out of money and food. - Olimar and Louie agree to go, and go into the ship, that is now shiny, but not golden in order to save money. They head to the Pikmin Planet. - just as they reach the atmosphere, they get hit by a an object that is later discovered to be a black onion, explaining why they didn't notice it fly into them. They start falling and are forced to get out of an escape pod. Olimar heads for the door, but Louie has already started to launch it! Louie is in the pod while Olimar is stuck in the crashing ship... -The title screen appears behind the ship as it falls, (but it appears to be going sideways and PNF-404 is in the right side.) - Olimar jumps out of the ship just before it falls into a cave. He gets stuck in a tree and falls... On top of a white onion. - you go through the tutorial day and Find the ship. There is no time limit because it is a tutorial. After finding the ship in the 3 sub level scrap metal caves, you end the day. After then a cut scene showing the falling pod landing next to a red onion. Louie jumps out of the pod and looks around, then notices the onion. as Louie you reproduce the pikmin and at the end of the day, an emperor bulb lax eats Louie and the red pikmin get inside the onion. - day three is spent finding Louie. You explore the area named The Tropical Fields. There fiare coconuts and mangos (or a hairy milk bag and a juice package.) After that day you search and do whatever you wish. -When you find Louies pod, you see the red onion with red pikmin shunderling and staying away from it. You go towards the onion and the emperor bulbax appears. After using you red and white pikmin to defeat it, Louie climbs out of the mouth. You then go through a quick captain tutorial and after are free to do anything without any cutscenes for a long time. -After getting to the fourth area, the frosty hills, you find two Explorers from another planet called Brocki. They have just arrived and have had their ships destroyed, but found Ice pikmin. (by now you have rock red white blue yellow and green.) You go through a short ice pikmin tutorial with the help of the brokians. - After getting enough food and treasure, you head to the planet De'joie. When you get there there is a lot of of smoke and hobos and burnt buildings and gray clouds. the team decides to bring only black pikmin. You then plug up all the holes and tubes emitting smoke with puzzles and by attacking them. then a cutscene occurs after you gather your pikmin in the ship. A giant robotic bulborb appears and eats you and your pikmin! Luckily they all survive and the robot spits you out in a prison cell. You have to solve a puzzle to get out. When you get out you see lots of imprisoned pikmin in cages. You solve another puzzle and then all the pikmin are free. Then the rest of your pikmin you left at the ship get spit out by another robot. You use you pikmin to easily kill it. now you go in an elevator to the top floor... - at the top. A sinister looking dejoen is sitting In big chair. He has lots of wrinkles and has flabby skin. what appears to be the president is tied up and hanging above a pit with an emperor Bulblax. After freeing the the president look alike, the man in the chair changes into a huge bulbax and eats you! Inside, you have to hit certain body parts like the heart and some other important organs in a time limit of 10 minutes. If times up and you have not finished, you fall into a stomach! If you do it, the Bulbax spits you out and you have to simply fight him, but he has 10,000 hit points. If you manage to defeat him, Objectives -Find fruit and vegetables to give to De'joie. Also Find treasures to get De'joie's economy and payment up and running, which will require 20,000 Akmeks, which is similar to pokos, just with a different name and look. WARNING: The rest of the Objectives contain massive spoilers. we are aware this game will probably never happen, but better to be safe than sorry, right? -Save the president of De,Joie Industrie from the evil Super Space Insurance Company. - Free all the inprisoned Pikmin that were forced to take down the De'joie Government. - Take down Mr. xalblub, which is revealed to be a giant mutant Emperor Bulbax! - deliver the supplies to the government.